Through Our Bleeding We Are One
by InShadowsGrowingWings
Summary: This is my first successful fanfic. The story begins with the usual pairing, GokuChi Chi, and tons of single people. Vegeta breaks up with his girlfriend and emotions run haywire. Read and Review, and easy on the flaming.


Hey kids! My first story that's successfully made it to this website, all the others are rejects. Well, be easy on the flaming, but I'd also like to know anything that I could do to make the next chapter better than this one. First chapters always suck. Especially for amateaurs like me. This song is called At a Glance. It's by AFI, which is the best effing rock band in the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but I do own the ideas in my head, and my own soul. (I wish I owned Davey Havok, but we can't have everything.)

No haven now as I watch it pour from everywhere, just like the storm that has come out of thin air. Gentle caresses, just as paper thin - frail and only - lack the strength to hold.  
What if I could go to sleep for days, would you count the hours, or would your restlessness consume fading memories of me?  
Fall into open arms that offer their protection. Quick to deny that they're open to deceit. Long to believe that support will never cease. Bitter and lonely, those they've left before. The vibrant heart so quickly growing old, the warmest eyes so quickly growing cold. Just a glance for they don't care to see what becomes of me.

CHAPTER ONE: SHATTERED EMOTIONS

Vegeta Ouji arrived at Orange Star High School with no intent on doing anything whatsoever. He walked to the doors of the Orange Star High School and sat on a wooden park bench, awaiting the sound of the bell to allow him to enter the school of death. He thought for a moment, something he rarely does. He acts on impulse, and this often gets him into trouble. He became irritated because the chorus to an AFI (a fire inside) song pestered him. "Lost in a world that's been scorched to black. Lost in myself until I finally find a guide in you, and gratitude is mine. I admire the way you shine." The bell rang, and he tried frantically to get the song out of his head. His efforts proved futile as he walked into his first period class, Biology. He hated the class, he hated the teacher, he hated the students, and most of all.  
"I HATE THIS GOD DAMN SCHOOL!" he shouted as he entered Mrs. Thames class. "Vegeta! I will not tolerate that kind of language in this classroom! If you want to curse at the top of your lungs, I will direct you to the office with this beautiful piece of paper," It was a discipline slip, used when a student broke a rule in the student handbook. "and I'm sure they will point you in the direction of your house." Vegeta growled and sat in his seat. He happened to sit in between Bulma, a blue haired girl wearing black leather, Fucking poser, He thought to himself, and a girl with raven black hair, wearing a The Used t-shirt and blue jeans. She went by the name of Chi Chi. She was dating Goku, Vegeta's best friend (whether he wanted to admit it or not). Bulma just broke up with Yamcha, whom she had been dating since grade school (sixth grade). During class, Bulma and Chi Chi would pass notes to each other. Since they were separated, They used Vegeta to exchange the notes. If Vegeta were asleep, they'd wake him up. Lucky for Vegeta, the both of them had just bought brand new cell phones with text messaging, so there was no note exchange. Vegeta went to sleep peacefully, until the teenager sitting in front of him tapped him on his shoulder. Vegeta looked up.  
"Dammit Kakarot. I was asleep." "VEGETA!" yelled Mrs. Thames, immediately grabbing the discipline slip and began writing him up. "Now look what you've done. You got me in trouble." he said.  
"You're the one who said it"  
"Goku and Vegeta, if you cannot be quiet, I will separate you two." Vegeta layed his head back down. The bell rang ten minutes later, and all of the students raced out of the class, Vegeta was still asleep. Goku tapped him to wake him up, not wanting him to get into trouble. Vegeta woke up and left to his next class, History. He had the same four in this class as the other. This time, Vegeta sat in between Goku and Chi Chi, Bulma sitting behind Vegeta. The tardy bell rang, which usually signalled Vegeta to lay his head down and go to sleep. Bulma admired the outfit Vegeta had chosen. A black wife beater, a pair of black baggy cargo pants, and combat boots. The pants rested over the black boots, and unless you got a real good look at them, you thought they were shoes. Bulma broke herself from the awkward trance and looked at Goku. Damn, I wish I had a boyfriend as loyal as him. Chi Chi is so damn lucky to have a guy like him. Thought Bulma. Bulma layed her head down and started thinking about more important things, like the party she was going to this Friday. She raised her head and took out her cell phone. Chi We've gotta go to the mall today. The party is in two days, and I don't have an outfit to wear.

She completed the text message, pressed send, and watched Chi Chi fish her cell phone out of her purse. She watched Chi Chi reply, then felt her own cell phone vibrate.

Okay. Let me text Goku. Maybe he can talk Vegeta and Melanie into coming too.

Bulma had to stop and think for a moment. She couldn't remember who Melanie is. Then, she remembered. Vegeta had been going out with her for three months. They had met at a party and seemed to have a lot of things in common. Vegeta is beginning to realize that Melanie isn't all that she seemed from the beginning. He knew he loved her awhile ago, and now he's beginning to question himself. He doesn't let it bother him, because Melanie loves him a lot. The thing Vegeta doesn't like is the constant hugging and making out. Vegeta doesn't like to hug frequently. He hasn't liked it since he was born. Goku felt his pants vibrate, and took his Moto Razor out of his pocket. He viewed the message, which read

Hey hon, we've gotta go to the mall. Me and B need to select an outfit to wear to Kyle's party. Ask Vegeta if he and Melanie want to come. You're coming whether you like it or not.

Goku replied:

Okay. I'm gonna text Vegeta after I send this. love ya!

Vegeta felt his side pocket vibrate, and this woke him up. He growled as he took out his Motorola cell out of his pocket. Dammit Kakarot. He thought.

Bulma and Chi Chi want to go to the mall to pick out outfits for Kyle's house party. Chi wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come. You can bring Melanie if you want.

Vegeta thought only for a moment.

Yeah, I guess so. It's not like I've got anything better to do.

Vegeta layed his head back down as Goku texted Chi Chi. (A/N: most schools that I know of are very strict on cell phones, but I'm going to make this school a little bit lenient. You can only text message. I'm fifteen and I don't even own a cell phone, so any of you cell fanatics reading this, let me know if I typed something incorrectly.)

Vegeta's going. I don't know about Melanie, he didn't say. Talk to ya later.

The bell rang before Chi Chi got a chance to reply. Vegeta left the room before anyone got out. He went to Melanie's locker, only to find out that his heart had been ripped out of his chest cavity, thrown to the ground, stomped on a couple of times, ran over by an eighteen wheeler three or four times, then stomped on some more. Melanie was making out with Derrick O'Connor, who happened to be one of Vegeta's friends (whether he admited it or not, but as it seems, this friendship won't last). Vegeta grabbed Derrick by the shoulder and punched him in the face. Derrick fell to the ground. Vegeta picked him up and punched him in the face two or three more times. "Vegeta..." said Melanie.  
"Shut the fuck up bitch." he said, backing away from Derrick. He didn't want to kill him. "Excuse me?" she asked.  
"Shut..the..fuck..up..bitch. Do I need to spell it out for you"  
"Don't ever talk to me like that again"  
"Fuck you." Vegeta walked off, only to run into the group of teenagers planning to go to the mall after school. Melanie slid down the locker and sat on the floor, bursting into tears. Students passing by muttered things like "Slut," "Whore," "You deserved to get your heart broken," and "You should have never broken his heart."

"So Goku...Vegeta? What's wrong?" asked Chi Chi. Vegeta shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. He feared that if he did, he might burst into tears. These were one of those times that he felt he really needed a hug. (A/N: Vegeta is fixing to act out of character, sooooo, BEWARE: ) Not even thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around Bulma, and burst into tears. Bulma looked at Chi Chi, bewildered. Chi Chi mouthed, "Hug him back." Bulma embraced Vegeta, whose emotions were torn into shreds. "Th-th-that stupid f-f-fucking bitch..." he muttered through his tears. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. Calm down." Bulma said, running her hand up and down Vegeta's back. Vegeta pulled away. "Let's get the fuck out of here." said Vegeta, suddenly feeling an utter need to go to the mall. The group left the school while they were suppose to go to the cafateria for lunch. Bulma drove her red Ferrari, Vegeta drove his black Dodge Viper, and Goku drove his blue Shelby GT with white racing stripes with Chi Chi as a passenger. The three cars left the parking lot and sped off towards the mall, which was about ten miles away. They pulled into the mall parking lot, their cars parked side by side. They entered the mall, and stood close to the door. "Where are we going to go first?" asked Bulma.  
"Can we go eat first? Please?" asked Goku. Everyone but Goku anime dropped. The three stood up. Chi Chi said, "Yes, we'll go to Chik-Fil-A." The teenagers sat down at a table at Chik-Fil-A and waited for the waiter. Vegeta sat next to Bulma, Goku sat next to Chi Chi in a booth. The waiter was a male, Vegeta didn't like him. "May I take your order?" he asked, looking at Bulma. "We'll all have a chicken sandwhich, some fries, and a glass of coke." said Chi Chi. "Coming right up." The waiter was gone. "Did you see him? He was staring at me." said Bulma. "I know. That's disgusting." said Chi Chi.  
"I know something that will make him stop staring at you." said Vegeta.  
"What?" asked Bulma.  
"Just watch. Don't be mad when I do this." he replied. Chi Chi had a very good idea what Vegeta wanted to do. The waiter returned to the table with the refreshments and the food. He gave everyone their orders, giving Bulma hers last. The waiter intentionally touched her hand while setting her drink down. Vegeta grabbed his wrist. "You touch my girlfriend or check her out one more time, I'm going to break your neck." said Vegeta. The waiter retreated with his tail between his legs (not literally). "Thank you Vegeta. I really needed that. He was starting to scare me." said Bulma. Chi Chi was thinking of something other than a pratical joke to scare the waiter. The group ate in silence. "Where are we going to shop at?" asked Goku.  
"Hot topic of course." replied Chi Chi.  
"I need me a new shirt anyway." said Vegeta. The waiter returned with the bill. Vegeta gave him a death glare.  
"Uh...this meal is on me." said the waiter as the teenagers left the restaurant. They walked all the way to the other side of the mall to Hot Topic, a local punk store where young teenagers bought their c.d.'s, shirts, and other memorabilia. Bulma and Chi Chi walked to the shirts, followed by Vegeta. Goku looked at the c.d.'s. Vegeta selected a black shirt that had the AFI wings logo in silver across the front. Bulma selected a shirt that had My Chemical Romance on the front, the band on the back. Chi Chi picked a black shirt with the Misfits skull on the front. Goku bought a Metallica c.d. (Reload). Vegeta continued to look around the store to see if he liked anything else. He found an AFI wristband, a black spike choker, and a chain wallet. He bought the items and left the store. He took a seat on a wooden bench in front of the store. Goku followed him with his c.d. He had also bought a c.d player, in which he listened to his new c.d. on. Bulma and Chi Chi were in the fitting rooms, trying on the shirts they had picked out, and other stuff they had seen that they liked. "Bulma, don't you feel wierd about what happened back at the restaurant?" asked Chi Chi.  
"No. Vegeta saw that the waiter was bothering me, and helped out. Why do you ask?" "Well, I have this hunch"  
"Chi, you had the same hunch with Yamcha. I'm not ready for another boyfriend"  
"He seems ready for you"  
"Chi, how can you say that? He just broke up with his girfriend an hour ago"  
"The way he hugged you, it's suppose to mean something"  
"He was upset. He needed a shoulder to cry on." "Could have fooled me"  
"Shut up Chi Chi. He's not in love with me, and I'm not in love with him." "Whatever." The girls bought all of the clothes they tried on. They met up with the boys who were still seated outside the store. "What do you guys say to coming over to my house and hanging out?" asked Bulma.  
"I've gotta get home. I'll see you later." said Vegeta, who then stood up and left. "I'll go." said Goku. He gently kissed his girlfriend on the lips, then held her hand as the trio left the mall to go to Bulma's.

Vegeta stepped into his Viper and drove off immediately. He pulled into his driveway moments later. He opened the door to a beautiful 3 story house. The room was dark, and he tried to creep to his bedroom without waking his parents or his brother and sister up. He had made it to the stairs when the light in the living room turned on. Dammit. He thought to himself.  
"Vegeta Ouji Jr." said Vegeta's dad, Vegeta. "What"  
"Where the hell have you been"  
"Out." Vegeta continued walking to his room. His father didn't scare him. His father knew that he didn't scare him. Vegeta quickly changed into a pair of sleeping pants and crashed for the night.

A/N: I know, Chik-Fil-A is a fast food restaurant and does not have any waiters, but this is my story and it does now. This is it for the first chapter, I apologize for it's length. Mind not quite working at the current moment. Any of you artists out there, if you've got a real good image of a scene from this chapter pictured in your mind, draw it and send it to me. I can draw rather well myself, but I've gotta look at something, and there's my flaw in my creativity. I'd pay you for it, but I could go to jail. Please do this for me! Read and review, then go to the fridge and drink some coke. (that just popped out of my head, and I felt a need to type it.) Until next chapter! 


End file.
